


Hopeful Heart

by K17713_57R1D3R



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, possible sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17713_57R1D3R/pseuds/K17713_57R1D3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts out as great and amazing..</p><p>But love is like a rose.</p><p>It's beauty is only appreciated when the thorns are ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Heart

==> You are now Dirk Strider. You wear totally awesome anime shades to hide-I mean keep your eyes safe. Hypersensitivity kills, you know. Anywhoo, Your name is Dirk Strider and you are talking to your best friend, Jake English.

GT: Well i know that, but don't you think she would have said something about it by now, strider?  
TT: You never know, Jake. She could just be crushing on you bad.

==>You never understood why you proceeded to try to talk the love of your life into going out with your other best friend, Jane Crocker. You suppose it's because you want him happy and you don't think that he'd be happy with you. He really is everything to you. Green eyes, Dark hair, a knack of adventuring.. You don't even realize he responded because you're so stuck in your daydream. It isn't until your AR takes over that you realize what happened.

GT: I doubt she would be.  
GT: Mister strider, are you there?  
GT: Dirk?  
GT: Oh phooey i hope i didn't lose you again.  
AR: Hello Jake.  
GT: Oh not you again.  
AR: Do you not like me? That hurts, Jake. I thought we had something special going on.  
AR: I guess I was mistaken.  
GT: We never had anything going on.  
TT: Sorry you had to put up with that, I zoned out and it took me a while to get back.  
GT: Thinking about that special someone again, dirk?  
GT: When are you going to tell me who s/he is?  
GT: Or will it forever be a mystery?  
TT: It's going to be a mystery until I know for sure they like me back. Then you'll know.

==>You sigh, wishing that you could just tell him already. It's been years.. And yet you're still so stupid that you can't ask him out or tell him you like him or ANYTHING. Every time you go to do so, you freak out. 

GT: Oh. Well i suppose i'll talk to you later, then. I have a few things to take care of.  
TT: Yeah.  
GT: Bye, dirk.  
TT: Bye.

==>Jake disconnects and you sigh, erasing your message of "I love you" that you were about to send to him. You can't do this, it's impossible. Why did you have to be into guys.. And him into girls.. Why couldn't you be a girl.. Maybe then he'd love you back. That would work, but you're not going to change your gender any time soon.. Especially over a guy. Especially over THIS guy. If he likes you, he'll say it himself.. Right?

==>Right?


End file.
